


Highballs and Hormones

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Cuddling, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Flying, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas is a horny drunk and Sam finally appreciates Dean's fear of flying... And it's all Gabriel's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highballs and Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes/Prompts:** Once the characters decided to cooperate, I had a ton of fun writing this. For the prompt: _gabe finds some sort of liquid maybe holy water? that can get angels drunk hilarity ensues._  
> 

  
Sam shoots an incredulous look at his brother and lifts his hands out to his sides, "Me? Why do _I_ have to do something?"  


  
Dean glares at Sam all the while trying to keep Castiel from sucking another mark into his neck. Apparently, a drunk Castiel is a horny Castiel. And while at any other time Dean would be all for it, and despite what Sam might say, Dean does _not_ have an exhibitionist kink, thank you very much.  


  
"Maybe because it was _your_ trickster of an Archangel boyfriend that got my angel drunk."  


  
If he wasn't so preoccupied with keeping Castiel at arm's length, Dean would be giving Sam a smack on the head for having the nerve to roll his eyes at him.  


  
The warning glare Gabriel shoots his direction tells Dean that the Archangel Trickster didn't appreciate the thought. He glares right back, still trying to keep Castiel from his apparent mission to get as many clothes off of him as possible, if the way the angel is tugging at the hem of his shirt and pulling at the sleeves of his overshirt is any indication. It's getting more difficult to push back at Castiel as the determined angel seems to remember he is actually much stronger than his human. Dean's just thanking his lucky star - one he knows will be running out soon considering his last name is _Winchester_ \- that Castiel doesn't seem to remember he can will their clothes away with a thought.  


  
He glances back to where his brother had been watching his apparently _hilarious_ efforts at not encouraging the drunken, horny, trenchcoat clad angel. Dean blinks in surprise and confusion at the blank space he finds in front of him. Temporarily giving up on his discouragement and dropping his hands off Castiel, Dean searches the motel room, only to find it completely void of his Sasquatch of a little brother or said Sasquatch's Trickster Archangel boyfriend. At this new development, Dean lets himself actually _feel_ Castiel's hands tugging at him, the unnatural heat seeping through his shirt where Castiel is rubbing at him. With one more glance around the room - he wasn't kidding about that exhibitionist thing, Dean pushes back into the hand Castiel slips under the back of his shirts. Smirking, Dean flips around and drags his angel onto his bed. At the sight of piercing blue eyes fogged over with lust, Dean smiles and captures hot lips against his own.  


  


* * *

  


  
Apparently being drunk makes Gabriel's already miniscule attention span dwindle down to none. Sam hasn't heard the Archangel snap so often in - well, _ever_. First, it's Paris - Sam figures he should have known Gabriel can speak whatever language he is so inclined - to bounce around all the historic structures. It's only because Sam can interpret the different gleams of mischief in his lover's eyes that Sam is able to distract Gabriel long enough to prevent the Archangel from snapping all the art in the Louvre to life tonight - a walking, talking Mona Lisa _might_ not go over quite as well as Gabriel seems to think.  


  
Next it's the Winchester Mystery House because Sam's boyfriend think he's _oh so clever_. Sam just rolls his eyes and lets Gabriel pull him along by the arm. The hunter is loathe to admit that he actually finds it interesting, but by the knowing smirk stretched across Gabriel's face, the Archangel already knows. But when Gabriel leads him through a door that only opens to a painful looking fall - he snaps them to the floor before they _actually_ hit it - Sam only forgives him after he promises to _never_ get drunk again without giving him advance warning. He thinks it's only fair, after all, to be given the chance to prepare himself for more trips like these in the future.  


  


* * *

  


  
Castiel sighs, sated and content and only slightly hiccuping as whatever alcohol Gabriel got his hands on continues thrumming through him. His lips tingle at the burn of rough stubble as he mouths lazily over Dean's unshaven jaw before pulling away and nuzzling into his human's neck. He feels loose and relaxed in a way the rogue angel is sure he has never experienced and when they see Gabriel again he will be sure to keep Dean from glaring _too_ hard at his brother.  


  
As he bites down on his human's neck, pulse point fluttering beneath his tongue, Castiel thinks he can find a couple of ways to make that happen. He isn't as innocent as Dean seems to think, and he plans on making it known.  


  


* * *

  


  
Sam grips Gabriel's arm, fingers digging with enough force to bruise were his companion human. Which he isn't. As made obvious by how high in the air they currently are. He can just imagine how ridiculous he looks with his legs wrapped tightly around the Archangel's waist, face buried in his neck but Sam doesn't care because they are in the air - _flying_ \- and he thinks he might be a bit more sympathetic to Dean the next time they have a case involving a plane. Heights have never bothered Sam - just as well, really, with his own height he would be screwed if he did - but the only thing coming between him and splattering all his innards on the far away ground is his boyfriend. And though Sam _knows_ that Gabriel's an Archangel, _his_ Archangel, and would never let him fall, Gabriel's vessel _is_ significantly smaller than him. It's never been an issue before, but it certainly isn't the most comfortable thing right now.  


  
What Sam thinks sucks the most about this whole situation is that he's sure the view is nothing short of spectacular if it's able to keep _Gabriel's_ attention so long, and he can't see any of it with his face hidden against the Archangel's neck. But looking means seeing just how high up they are, and considering the fact that he's sure the moisture saturating his hoodie ad jeans is from _clouds_ , Sam is sure they're too high for his comfort.  


  
"Awww, come _on_ Sammy. You gotta look! It's _awesome_. Believe me, I _know_ what awesome is and this is _it_." Gabriel pauses and makes a humming noise like he's thinking, "Granted, it's not as awesome as _I_ am, but we already know that's just not possible. Come on!"  


  
Sam can't help the chuckle that escapes him, nor can he deny that Gabriel's drunken whining eased some of the tension right off of him.  


  
"You're not full of yourself or anything," he mumbles against Gabriel's throat before easing back slowly, leaving his comfort zone and focusing on the warm amber eyes smiling back at him. Gabriel smirks at him, a delighted gleam in his eye that Sam recognizes as his angel being _sure_ he's going to make his human blush. Sam groans even as Gabriel speaks.  


  
"No, but you can be full of me later."  


  
Gabriel winks at him and Sam doesn't fight the grin tugging at his lips even as he lifts his hands, wrapping one around the nape of his companion's neck while cupping his jaw with the other. The youngest Winchester could feel Gabriel's matching smile aginst his own lips and when he pulls back he realizes that he's loosened his hold on the Archangel and looking out, the view really _is_ spectacular.  


  
The clouds are a soft blend of orange and pink and Sam would be willing to bet that its cotton candy resemblance holds part of the appeal to Gabriel. He can't really see the ground beneath them, too far up he imagines. But there are lights glowing below them, sparkling brightly even in the setting light of the sun.  


  
"Alright," Sam starts, looking back at Gabriel and rolling his eyes fondly, "You win. This is awesome."  


  
He hears a sharp snap and is once again sure of what a ridiculous picture they must have made before Gabriel drops him uncermoniously on one of the most comfortable beds he's ever laid on, in a room Sam is sure is of the Archangel's own creation. His curious nature has Sam wanting to get up and look around but before he can do more than catch a glimpse of mountains outside large glass doors, Gabriel is crawling up his body, pressing him into the mattress and when the angel's tongue slides slowly over is throat and finally past his lips, Sam loses all coherent thought.  


  


* * *

  


  
Dean looks around with wide eyes and has to fight to keep from laughing at the hopeful look Cas sends his way; he wouldn't be laughing _at_ Castiel so much as at the bright excitement behind his angel's azure eyes, but he's sure Cas would take it the wrong way, so he just allows himself a wide grin and lets the angel pull him through crowds of people. His mouth waters at all the smells - kennel corn, cotton candy, fried potatoes, and anything else he's always associated with carnival - and he doesn't know what he'll get first, but Castiel continues pulling him past all the food stands and only stops when they reach an area where all Dean can see around them are the carnival games.  


  
"What're we doing here, Cas?" he asks, circling around to see what games are offered.  


  
He turns when Castiel speaks, caught up in how relaxed and _happy_ his angel looks, how different he looks when the _this-is-a-serious-matter-Dean_ face and all those frown lines are nowhere to be seen.  


  
"I wish for you to win me a stuffed animal, Dean."  


  
That brings Dean up short, brow furrowing slightly, "Uh.. okay. Which... which one? Why?"  


  
The corner of Castiel's lips turn up in a small smile, slipping his fingers between Dean's and locking them together, "Because that appears to be what couples _do_ when attending a carnival. And I do not have a preference."  


  
Dean squeezes Castiel's hand and starts walking slowly by each stand looking for something that grabs his attention. They only walk a few minutes when he spots it. Rifles are lined, five altogether, all pointed in the direction of moving tin targets shaped like little cowboys and Dean rolls his eyes but hands his money over and lets go of Castiel's hand.  


  
It's ridiculously easy to compensate for the tilt they've got it rigged with and he hits every target after that first shot, giving him free reign to whatever stuffed prize he wants. In the end he chooses a giant, googley eyed doberman plushie.  


  
Castiel beams when Dean offers him the stuffed animal and Dean can't help but smile back. And when those blue eyes darken with heat as the angel reaches for him, Dean decides instead of reaming Gabriel, he might just thank the Trickster Archangel.  


  


* * *

  


  
Gabriel watches, smirks at Sam's writhing form beneath him and decides his human should _always_ be made to flush so prettily. He leaves teasing nips down Sam's chest, hands roaming over sweat slicked skin, intent on driving his human a little crazy.  


  
"So," he mumbles, breath ghosting over Sam's navel as he looks up at his human. It takes a moment for lust-fogged hazel eyes to focus in his direction, "You said that I win. If _I_ won, I think I deserve a prize, don't you?"  


  
He kisses the rest of the way down, pausing to suck at Sam's hipbone. Mouths lower, avoiding the human's pulsing need and nipping at his thighs until Sam bucks his hips and whines more than a little desperately.  


  
When Gabriel is sure, by the little whimpers and whines and mewls coming from his human, that Sam is nearly out of his mind, he crawls up the length of Sam's lean, muscled form and kisses the breath out of him. He laps down Sam's throat, sucking new marks into tanned skin as he finally starts preparing Sam, slowly stretching him open.  


  
Sam's neck and chest are littered with new marks of teeth and tongue by the time Gabriel is lubing himself up, and the Archangel _knows_ the younger Winchester will probably blush when he realizes he can't cover them all and he grows impossibly harder at the thought.  


  
Sam's thighs tremble in his hands as Gabriel aligns himself and he enters his human's welcoming heat with one swift thrust, pulls back until only the head of his cock is still inside and pushes forward with enough force to have them moving up the mattress. He fits his hands between Sam and the mattress, wraps his arms around Sam's broad, shoulders to keep them in place as he pounds into Sam.  


  
Fingers claw at his back, scratching at the space between his shoulder blades and Gabriel's rythym starts to stutter. He hooks Sam's long legs over his shoulders and knows he's found that sweet spot inside when Sam's hands move to grip the headboard above him, moans and starts thrusting back with purpose.  


  
Gabriel reaches down and barely strokes Sam twice before Sam shouts, shooting between their stomachs and Gabriel can't hold back, comes with one last thrust. He collapses down on top of Sam, and pulls out carefully. Sam's loose and pliant as Gabriel pulls him close, spooning behind him and covering them with a sheet. It isn't long before Sam's breath evens out and Gabriel presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, just below loose chestnut curls and hums happily. He should drink more often.  


  


* * *

  


  
When the four of them meet for breakfast the next day, Dean pointedly does _not_ glare at Gabriel, Castiel is carrying a stuffed dog around with him, Gabriel's smirk never goes away, and Sam can't seem to stop blushing as he self-consciously tries to cover his neck with the collar of his hoodie.  


  
Overall, it's a good day.  


  
And Gabriel makes sure they remember whose doing it all was.  


**  
END  
**


End file.
